What a friend will do to help
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Katsuya Jou loves his friends, but sometime he just wishes that he never told Yugi and Ryou about his crush on Seto Kaiba. Now Jou has a half-naked Seto rope up in his house on his bed. What the hell is wrong with his friends sometime? This is a yaoi! Don't like don't read.


Puppy-shipping!

I don't own Yugioh!

I don't own Romeo Must Die.

I don't own any of these recipes.

Hope you enjoy! And Review!

* * *

Katsuya was one annoyed and two embarrassed at his friends. He knew that they were trying to be great friends and all, but this is something Katsuya expected from Bakura not Yugi and Ryou.

"You two have been hanging around those two to much, you know that right?" Katsuya ask trying to understand his sweet friends.

"Jou, it's not that bad. We just couldn't take you two dancing around eachother anymore. This is better then Bakura and Yami plan which was to lock you to in Yami father safe for the next 72 hours and let natural take it course. Which one is better? Us kidnapping Kaiba, tying him up like a present and delivering him to you on your 18th birthday. Now was it that bad?" Yugi said smiling a smile that was creepy Jou out.

Jou blink at his two friends. 'How the hell was that better? Really someone tell me cause this make no damn sense. Why... Ra hates me right now.' Katsuya thought as he let Bakura and Yami place Seto Kaiba on his bed. All 4 of his friends smiled and left his apartment.

Katsuya loved his friends, but what the hell was up with them right now! Katsuya look down to see that Kaiba was awake and as Katsuya once was annoyed.

'I could leave him like this and go to the store and get some food, but that would be mean.' Katsuya thought with a sigh. He really knew this was bad, now. He finally look at Kaiba to see that Yami and Bakura fucking strip him to his boxers!

"What the hell is wrong with my friends?" Katsuya ask himself as he walk over to his drawers and pulled out some sweats from Kaiba.

Katsuya would never tell anyone, not even his friends that he want to fuck the tall, slim sexy CEO, but for the fact that they both hated eachother. Katsuya stop for a second. Seto Kaiba was skinny as hell. He left an annoyed Seto Kaiba and walk to the guess room were his little sister would sleep in when his mom and dad were being asses to her. He found some sweats and walk back in to see that Kaiba was now seat on the bed and not laying down anymore.

Katsuya rolled his eyes and finish freeing the CEO. Once Seto was free Katsuya threw the sweats to him.

"The bathroom is on the left. I'll be in the kitchen cooking some dinner if you're hungry." Katsuya said. Seto smirk and walk to the bathroom. Katsuya again rolled his eyes and walk into the kitchen to make some dinner. By the time Seto made it into the kitchen Katsuya was half-way done with dinner. Seto sat down at the table watching Katsuya cook.

"What are you making Katsuya?" Seto ask still watching him.

Katsuya who been rolling his eyes at everything the sexy little CEO did today smirk. "Pineapple Sweet 'n Sour Chicken with wild rice." Katsuya said as he turn around to see a shock Kaiba.

Katsuya was now really turn on. He was turn on when his friends brought Kaiba here in nothing, but now it was *10. Kaiba was in some loose fitting sweat pants that he had to keep hold of not fall off and Katsuya old high school football jersey. His hair was all over his head and the CEO had some kind of spark in his eyes.

"I didn't know you could cook. Football captain good cook." Seto said as Katsuya handle him his plate of dinner. Katsuya sat across from Seto so he see Seto reaction to his cooking. Seto took a bit of the Sweet 'n Sour Chicken and laugh at how large Seto eyes got from the one taste. Seto eyes went back to normal once he heard Katsuya laughing at his reaction.

"It's amazing. You should go to school for culinary. You'll do great in that." Seto said as he continue to eat Katsuya food.

Katsuya smiled. "Actually I am. I'm still trying to chose between staying here or going to Japan." Katsuya said as he got out to glassed of water and gave one to Seto.

Seto frowned at bit hoping Katsuya didn't see it, but he did. " What's wrong Kaiba? Don't want me to leave? Question, I know Yami and Bakura aren't that smart to have knock you out and strip you then rope you up, so why did you let my friends strip you down into your boxers, rope you up and bring to my house?" Katsuya ask as he watch Kaiba get redder bye the second.

Katsuya lean in to a very red Seto Kaiba and kiss his lips. Seto was shock at first, but hen melted into the kiss. Katsuya pulled away and answer Katsuya.

"Yes. I want you to stay, and I wasn't going to let those morons lock me and you in Yami family safe. I don't do well with in close off places. I'm glad that Yugi and Ryou thought of something else."Seto said to a smirking Katsuya.

"Hn, thought Yugi and Ryou came up with that one, but I cam imagine those two coming up with that plan. Do you want to go out and watch a movie after you change, cause I'm not in the mood to have to kick someone ass, cause my sister clothes are falling off you, Seto." Katsuya said as he took out desert.

Seto smiled. These days he was doing a lot of that. After finally telling himself that he want Katsuya to fuck him into next week he finally let people in. He started to be friends with Yugi and them and learn that this was the easiest way to get to know Katsuya and not be legally stalking him like his fan-girls did him.

"What's that now Katsuya?" Seto ask as he walk over to Katsuya and kiss him again, but with more force. Katsuya kiss back dominating the kiss quick then pulling away to answer Seto.

"Desert. Hope you like Double chocolate chip cookies." Katsuya said as he put one in Seto mouth. Seto ate the cookie and was smiling once again. Katsuya smile himself.

"I like it. I thought it would be too sweet, but it not. You'll be an amazing chef Katsuya. How about we just watch a movie here and go in the morning to get me some clothes?" Seto said to Katsuya as he played with his hair. Katsuya smiled at Seto and lead him into the living room and pop in a movie.

Seto was on the couch waiting for Katsuya. Seto knew that he was acting like a girl, but he finally had Katsuya to himself,so everything was going to be perfect. Katsuya sat down and wrap his arms around and Seto rested his head on Katsuya shoulder.

"What are we watching?" Seto ask as his hands traveled down Katsuya shirt.

"Romeo Must Die." Katsuya said as the movie started.

"Hum, I like this movie." Seto said as he turn to watch the movie.

* * *

~After the Movie~

Katsuya look down to see that Seto was fast asleep. Katsuya pick up Seto and walk to his room and place him on his bed. Katsuya went to the the kitchen and put up the left overs.

* * *

~Katsuya Room~

Seto open his eyes to see he was in Katsuya room. He smile again.

"Tonight I lose my virginity to the one person that stole my heart. I can't wait." Seto said to himself not knowing that Katsuya was in the room.

"Hn, so he's a virgin. And he loves me. Thanks Yugi and Ryou.' Katsuya thought as he walk all the way into his room. He look at Seto who was stilling talking to himself. He walk over to his bed drawers and pulled out a thing of lube. He had condoms, but when you're making love to someone you love their is no need. He fell on the bed and pulled Kaiba on top of him. Kaiba was scared at Katsuya action at first until he look into Katsuya beautiful honey brown eyes.

Katsuya kiss Seto who melt into the kiss. Seto didn't fight when Katsuya tongue enter his mouth. Seto just moans which made Katsuya do more. Katsuya hands slip from Seto waist to remove the lose fitting sweat pants. Seto blush as the pants were removed. Katsuya kiss down Seto neck giving him many hicks. Seto removed Katsuya and his shirt. Katsuya stop kissing Seto to look over his work.

His little virgin was now only in his boxer with hickeys running down his neck. Katsuya could feel that he was hard as hell and so could Seto.

"Ready are we?" Seto said with a smirk. Seto lead down and kiss Katsuya. Katsuya let Seto dominated the kiss. Katsuya was busy taking off Seto boxers. Seto had his mind somewhere else. Seto hands slid down to un-button Katsuya pants and pull both his pants and boxers down. Both pulled away to get air and take the rest of their clothes off. Once the clothes were off Katsuya laid Seto down as he grab the lube.

Katsuya look at Seto with a smile.

"You need to relax your body. It will make it easier for me to strength you. Relax." Katsuya said as he kiss down Seto belly dipping his tongue in to his belly button earning a moan from Seto and a hiss of pain while he enter his first finger.

Katsuya move the finger in and out hitting Seto prostate making Seto scream.

"What was that?" Seto ask red in the face.

Katsuya smirk. 'So he didn't feel me out the other two fingers in.' Katsuya thought. " Prostate." Katsuya said as all three fingers hit it again. Seto scream again and started moan as Katsuya attack his prostate over and over. Katsuya could tell that Seto was on the edge of cumming so Katsuya grab Seto dick and rub it before he out his took it in his mouth. With that Seto cum hard in Katsuya mouth. Katsuya who had had sex before with some people hated giving head and then drinking cum but this time he didn't mine. Katsuya pulled his fingers out and pulled Seto dick out his mouth. Seto hiss at the fact Katsuya fingers were gone. He look up to see Katsuya laugh at him.

"Relax, I have something that you're going to really enjoy. Now you really need to relax or this will hurt like hell." Katsuya said lubing up his dick placing it at Seto entrance. Seto wrap his arms around Katsuya neck and sigh.

"Relax. I'll go slow. I wouldn't want to hurt my little CEO." Katsuya said as he enter Seto slow. Seto eyes were wide again.

'This hurts. Ra, Katsuya is big.' Seto thought as Katsuya stop when he was all the way in. Seto was seating on Katsuya lap and Seto was in a lot of pain. As he got use of having Katsuya in him he moved his hips which made Katsuya moan.

Seto laugh at Katsuya moan. Seto moved his hips again and with that Katsuya push Seto down on his bed and started thrusting into Seto who was scream out in pleasure. Katsuya laugh again. Katsuya found his prostate on the one thrust. He thrust into Seto who nails dig into his back.

"Katsuya, I'm... goin..." Seto said to Katsuya who shock his head and grab Seto dick and started shocking it.

Seto eyes were open now as he scream and came. Katsuya start thrust hard as he came deep inside Seto.

Katsuya fell forward in top of Seto. Katsuya pulled out and rolled over and pulled Seto closer kiss his forehead. Seto melt into Katsuya arms.

"So how was your first time Seto?" Katsuya ask his sleepy CEO.

"Amazing. Good Night Katsuya." Seto said as he fell asleep into Katsuya chest. Katsuya laugh as he pulled to covers over him and Seto. He had to to say thanks to his friends later.

* * *

~Next Day~

Seto was awake and sore. He turn to his left to see some of his clothes there. He grab his boxers and Katsuya jersey and walk to the kitchen to see Mokuba and Katsuya sister and Mokuba girlfriend Serenity eating breakfast.

Mokuba saw Seto first and smirk that Kaiba smirk.

"Seto, you look good in Jou football jersey." Mokuba said eating a muffin. Seto rolled his eyes and he walk in to the kitchen to see Katsuya who smiled and kiss Seto on the forehead. Serenity and Mokuba just stared until Yugi, Ryou, Yami and Bakura kick down Katsuya door and walk in.

Serenity, Mokuba and Seto look at Katsuya who was piss off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you 4! First you did that shit yesterday, which I thank, but you motherfuckers better repair my damn door... Now!" Katsuya yelled as Seto drank some orange juice.

"Who you talk to mutt?!" Bakura yelled back.

"You ass! Now repair my damn door now! Why the hell would you just kick a damn door down!" Katsuya yelled back at Bakura.

"Both of you shut up! Ra I got headache!"Yami yelled at both Katsuya and Bakura.

"How the hell are you telling shut up?! You two fucking kick my door down!" Katsuya yelled as he arguing with the two. Seto rolled his eyes.

Seto kiss Katsuya neck which made him stop yelling at Yami and Bakura for a while. Katsuya relax and turn to a smirking Yugi and Ryou who had two idiots who were holding their heads.

"It's about time we got you two together. So Jou you staying in town?" Yugi ask.

Seto was leaning on Katsuya chest as Katsuya answer. "Yeah. I'm staying. Now mot be mean or anything, but," Katsuya said before Seto finish his statement. "Everybody leave now. Me and Katsuya are trying to spent sometime together." Seto said finish that sentence.

All 6 of then smirk at the way Jou was holding Seto. They all were happy that the two were finally together. The 6 of them left the two to eat breakfast.

Seto grab a muffin. "So what's for breakfast?" Seto ask eating the muffins.

Katsuya smirk. "Already in love with my food. We're having an eggs, bacon and hash brown quesadilla and blueberry muffins." Katsuya said as he kiss Seto good morning. Seto melted into the kiss. Katsuya broke the kiss and walkover to the the counter and pulled out some chocolate syrup.

"Lets skip breakfast and go straight to..." Katsuya said before Seto finish him again.

"Desert. Me and Chocolate syrup? I'm that good?" Seto ask.

"Yes, Hell yes." Katsuya said as he lead Seto to his room. Seto knew that they wouldn't be leaving this room for the next 72 hours.

* * *

~5 years later~

"What are you doing puppy?" Ask a 6 months pregnant Seto to his husband famous chef Katsuya.

Katsuya look up to see his husband and their two children Seth and Blair. Seth was 5, Blair was 3 and Jaden was 1.

Katsuya smiled at his loving family and answer a simple answer. "Lunch." Katsuya said giving his children and his husband Turkey sandwiches. The kids smiled and ran to their playroom.

2 months after that day Yugi and Ryou came up with the idea of giving Seto to Jou for his birthday Katsuya moved into Seto House and they found out Seto was pregnant. Then after Seth was born they married and 2 years later Seto gave birth to Blair, then last year he had Jaden. Now they were about to have their last daughter Angel.

Katsuya kiss Seto on the lips earn him a moan. Seto pulled away, and smirk when Katsuya pouted like a baby.

"Relax the kids will be with Uncle Yugi and 'Aunt' Yami tonight, so you and me can have some fun." Seto said walking upstairs to their bedroom.

Katsuya watch as Seto walk upstairs to their room. Katsuya heard the door bell ring. Katsuya knew who was. Blair, Seth, and Jaden were at the door with their overnight bags to leave. Katsuya answer the door to see a 4 month pregnant Yami and Yugi holding their son Bobby who was 3.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!" The three children yelled as they left with their Uncles for their weekend.

Katsuya waved goodbye to his children. He close the door and ran upstairs to find his husband naked with a smirk on his face.

"You're coming?" Seto said with a evil smirk.

Katsuya smile at his husband. This was going to be one good life as long he was with his little sexy CEO.


End file.
